The Virginity of Zim
by FattySkeleton
Summary: Everybody finds out that Zim's a virgin and give him Hell. So Dib tells Zim the only way to get some respect back is to lose his virginity and have a girl vouch for him, but who exactly does Zim have in mind? I Own Nothing,not even a computer.
1. and it begins

**Hi people I have a fun little story for you. So read it and enjoy.**

The clock ticked by at a pace that wouldn't rival a snail. Many pairs or eyes willing it to move faster, and as if their combined efforts had an effect the bell rang and the class cried out in joy. In a panicked group they ran through the door, all of them to big to fit through the windows.

Outside in the courtyard was an odd pair of kids. One was a giant, taller than average and very thin. He had black hair in an odd style, a blue shirt with an emotionless smiley face, black jeans, a leather jacket and large round glasses. The gray eyes behind said glasses were firmly locked onto an alien.

The other kid was short and had green skin. He had an eighties hair cut, a pink stripped shirt that went to his knees, shiny leather pants, and glassy blue eyes that were red around the edges. His eyes were glued (not literally!) to his tall companion.

Now, I know that you know who I'm talking about, but I should clear some thing up. Dib was staring, not at Zim, but Tak and the reason that Zim was watching Dib was that he was watching the effects of "luv" on the teenage male and Dib was the only one that would let him get close. Dib and Zim are friends now. In fact, they were more like brothers, cause Dib knows almost everything about Zim, and Zim knows just how to mess with Dib's mind.

They were both sitting beside each other as dib watched Tak talk to a group of girls and Zim watched Dib watch Tak. Zim was turned toward Dib, his chin in his hand with the elbow on his knee. The very pose of someone watching the love of their life, but Zim being Zim didn't realize what he looked like and Dib wasn't paying attention, but someone was.

At words, "Hi buddy!" both Zim and Dib froze, but when an arm wound around Zim's waist they both scuttled away.

"Do not touch ZIM!" Zim yelled at Keef as he tried to get the Keef germs off.

"Aww, come on Zim! Can't I touch my first friend?" purred Keef as he licked his lips, "I'll make you feel good."

Keef was the school "Boy Toy". He was gay, but didn't mind having a girl in the mix. He has slept with every bent guy at school and a couple of straight ones too. He was dating a couple guys right now, but always had time to play the field and he had been trying to get in to Zim's pants since he had started kissing The Letter M.

"Keef," sighed Dib as Zim ignored them both, trying to get clean, "I don't think Zim's gay. In fact I'm pretty sure he's asexual."

Keef stared at Dib with a stupid look on his face. Dib sighed in defeat and said, "He no wanna go bump, bump with boobs or dicks."

"Ohhhh." Said Keef with a look of understanding. He then got a wide eyed look and said, "Wait, so do you mean he's still a VIRGIN!?"

Dib ran through his known facts about Zim. "Yeah, I think he is." Muttered Dib still lost in though. He suddenly slapped his forehead and turned toward Keef, but he was too late. Keef was already across the courtyard talking to Zita and pointing toward Zim.

'This will not end well.' Thought Dib as he watched a crowd start to form and move toward them.

'Well, at least it will be funny to watch Zim flounder.' Dib thought as he stood up and got ready for a show.

**Hi my wary fans, I know I haven't updated too many stories but this one will be over with really fast I already have most of it written out so it should be over with really soon. Because it's going to be a really short story. Oh! Also, I'm going to start answering your reviews when you send them.**


	2. Eh?

A group of kids with Zita leading them surrounded Zim. Zita started it off.

"So Zim, there's a rumor going around that you're still a virgin. Is it true?"

Zim looked up at Zita in confusion.

"What is this "virgin" thing that you think Zim is?"

Zita, used to Zim's odd questions explained in a condescending voice, "Someone who hasn't dirtied a condom."

"Eh?"

"Someone who hasn't bumped uglies."

"Eh?"

"Someone who hasn't done the vertical bunny hop?"

"Eh?"

"SOMEONE WHO HASN'T HAD SEX!!"

"Eh?"

Dib decided to take pity on them and explain the question in terms Zim would understand.

"They're asking you if you have tried to reproduce with someone of the same or opposite gender for the heck of it. In the human way." Added Dib remembering that Zim's species clone their genes.

"Ohhh," Said Zim, getting it now, "No."

"Really?" questioned Zita with a smirk.

"YES! Zim has not gone about your FILTHY reproduction ritual." Stated Zim, his hands on his hips as he stood in a superhero pose.

The crowd did nothing for a few beats before they all burst out laughing. Zim was confused and angry.

"What! Why do you laugh at ZIM!" he demanded.

"Zim," Dib started, "My species sees virginity as a major social blunder after the age of sixteen. The fact that you still have yours is seen as a reason to be looked down upon, especially since you are male."

"Eh? But Dib-friend do you not also have this virginity?"

"No Zim, no I don't." said Dib as he winced at the image of the female cashier at Chicky-Licky. She had been an awkward lay. They both had had too much beer and he had left before she had woken up.

The bell rang signaling their next class. Dib and Zim walked back into school, still followed by the laughing mob.

In the classroom Zim turned toward Dib. "Dib-friend, how can I once again gain the respect of the DISGUSTING class?"

"Well you would have to have a girl vouch for you that you had sex with them. Or a boy." Dib added still not knowing what Zim's preference was.

Zim was quiet for a long long time obviously deep in thought. In the middle of the lesson Zim suddenly jumped onto his desk and shouted. "I, ZIM, shall show all you pathetic huuumans that I am the superior being! Even in the male and female reproduction mating cycle!" he screamed and was met with silence.

"He means that he's going to become a great lay!" Yelled Dib in the silence.

The class chorused "Ohhhhh!" and then began to laugh at Zim again.


	3. like a MOOSE!

In Zim's lab Zim was about to begin research.

"Computer! Bring up the female nervous system along with instructions on how to pleasure them greatly.'" Demanded Zim.

"OK? What's this for?" Computer asked.

"I am going to lose my virginity!" Declared Zim, with a mighty fist in the air.

There was a lull of silence before Computer began to laugh it's circuits off. Zim, now used to this response, waited impatiently for the Computer to calm down.

"You're serious aren't you?" asked Computer after it had stopped laughing.

"Yes, Zim is serious."

"Who's the lucky lady?" Computer snickered.

"The female that Zim has chosen is the only one that could ever understand the amazing ness that is Zim."

". . . Miss. Bitters?"

"What? NO! the one Zim has chosen is not that old."

"Old? That's all you can say? Not scary or insane?"

"Yes, old and ugly."

"Ok?" Said Computer as it handed Zim the information he had requested.

"Yes Computer, OK. Like a MOOSE!!!"


	4. Catching the FEMALE participant

Girl's POV

Something was wrong.

I could feel it.

It felt like someone was rubbing a butter knife down my spine. Not really dangerous, but bearing a resemblance to something deadly.

I slowly looked around my class. It was right before last period and the room was full of stupid teenagers.

I got up from my chair and walked into the crowded hallway, with one thing on my mind. That the feeling was getting worse.

I walked down the hallway, heading for the exit.

The feeling increased.

Just before I touched the metal doors, a three fingered claw grasped my wrists and an arm wrapped around my waist, dragging me back into a hard chest.

I squirmed for a while trying to get free while a voice chuckled in my ear.

"Hello Gaz."

Authoresses POV

"Zim if you do not let me go I will tear your antennas off and make you eat them." Gaz snarled as she tugged at her wrists in his hand. He flinched but appeared to steel himself and tightened his hold on her squirming body. "Now Gaz, I wish for you to calm down and come with me. If you do not," he brought his head down to her ear and gave it a blast of hot air from his mouth, "Than you will be taken in the in the traditional style of kidnapping a panicking female."

Gaz stopped for a few beats than increased her fruitless struggles. "Very well!" said Zim with a laugh. "I was hoping you would fight." Zim pick Gaz up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "It'll be more fun that way."

Gaz snarled and fought, withering like a snake on his shoulder to get free, but Zim ignored her struggles and continued walking. He took her down the hall to a group of students talking amongst themselves. "Pig-smellies! I, ZIM!, will be proving that I am superior in the mating with Gaz-human as the female participant."

The hall was silent.

"He means he's going to have sex with my sister and blow her world!" yelled Dib from down the hall as he entered a classroom.

There was another beat of silence.

"WHAT!" yelled Dib as he ran out of the room. He came to a stop in front of Zim. He took one look at Gaz on Zim's shoulder and began to glare Zim down.

"Zim when I told you to have sex I didn't mean with my SISTER!" he yelled as he moved threateningly toward him.

"Eh? But Dib your sister is the only human female that Zim can stand to touch."

"Zim, I don't care. As her brother I'm expected to beat the shit out of any guy that tries to touch her, try to have random sex with her, or date her." He said rubbing his temples; he wasn't as mad now because he understood that Zim was an idiot and had no clue what he was doing.

"But Dib, I am your friend. May I not use your sister? I will repay her services with monies."

Dib took his hands from his temples and gave Zim a long hard stare. "Zim, there are some many things wrong with what you just said, for one you just tried to get me to pimp out my sister to you. That's just wrong."

The group of students watched this exchange with wide eyes. Dib's over protectiveness was legendary. He once beat a guy to a pulp because he was making lewd comments about Gaz. The mere fact that Zim was still unhurt was amazing.

Not only that but he was touching GAZ and was still alive.

Zim was getting annoyed with his friend's annoying noise-hole noise. So he decided to temporarily subdue him. He reached out and pulled a Spock. (AN. If you don't get it go watch the new star wars movie. Then you'll get it.) Dib went down like a sack of potatoes.

"Now that your Dib-sibling is out of the way we shall continue with the ritual." Zim said as he walked away from the shocked crowd.

"Grr." Gaz growled as she played her Gameslave on his shoulder waiting for him to put her down so that she could beat the crap out of him. Gaz wasn't worried; Zim was an idiot so he probably didn't know what sex was much less how to do it.

Zim walked down the hall till he came to a janitor's closet, he marched into it and shut the door. Then locked it.

Gaz put away her game into her pocket, preparing to beat him up, but she didn't get the chance.

The next few milliseconds went by so fast and so much activity in them that even I, the authoress, am sure what the freaking fudged up hell happened. All we know is that in that time Zim got Gaz suspended at least two feet of the ground and pinned to the door, by Zim's spider arms. Gaz stared at him with wide open eyes as she tried to remember how the hell he got her in this position.

Zim smiled triumphantly at her as he surveyed her shocked expression. "Now Gaz-human let the devirginityfying begin!" Cackled Zim his Pak open up and pushed an object from it.

TOTALLY DIFFERENT SCENE

The bell had rung and the stunned crowd of students rushed to class, leaving an unconscious Dib in the hall way.

Oh, woe is Dib. He can never get a brake can he? He shall just lay there as crude happens around him and it looks like no one will care for hi-.

"DIB!" Yelled Tak as she ran down the hall toward him. She reached down and checked his pulse. Finding it normal she calmed down a little bit. She lifted him up to her shoulder and dragged him down the hall to the nurses office.

"Excuse me? Where can I put him?" she said motioning toward Dib with her head. The only nurse opened he mouth and soda fizz came out and she made some weird gurgling sounds. "(Put him it room 667 but you won't be able to leave till school's over.)"

Tak, unable to speak soda fizz, just walked into the room she pointed at and laid him on the bed.

Once he touched the mattress the door slammed shut and she heard a lock, like a safe lock, click into place. She stared befuddled at the door then turned to the human on the mattress and asked, "What the Irk just happened."

The only answer she got from the unconscious boy was a few mumbled words and the name "Gaz."

**I Am Alive! woot! so i wrote more and after this i'll get into the SMUT!!!!!!! ok well enjoy!**


	5. Book

A book. Zim had a book?

Gaz stopped her struggling and looked at the book.

"Um, Zim? That's a book." Said Gaz.

"Zim knows." Said Zim smiling evilly. "With this book Zim will kill two mooses with one biscuit."

"Ummmm, O.K.?" said Gaz her fear of Zim dying quickly, 'What does a book have to do with sex?' she thought as she watched Zim flip through it.

"AH! Here it is, "Step One" 'Find a girl that you find attractive. Find out if she is dating or free.'" Zim paused in his reading, "Gaz-human are you in a relationship with a male? . . .or female?" He asked with a nonexistent eye-brow raised.

Gaz admittedly said "NO! Go out with these idiots? Are you insane?! Wait, of course you are."

Gaz renewed her struggles as Zim turned the page and read aloud, "Next use a pick up line. Here are some samples." Zim looked over the book at Gaz and read off. "Your Body is like a temple."

Gaz almost laughed at the corny over used line and responded with it's other line. "Sorry no services today."

Zim Harrumphed and read off the next one. "If I could m\rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together."

"Really? I would put F and U together."

Zim tried again, "If I could see you naked I would die happy."

Gaz gave an evil smile. "If I saw YOU naked I would die laughing." This got an unexpected reaction.

"WHAT!!!?!?!?"Zim yelled making Gaz jump at the sudden mood swing, "An Irken invader's body would not make you LAUGH!! It would make you shake in FEAR!! I shall show you." Zim then proceed to rip off his shirt.

It was a very good polyester blend with the usual Irken Symbol in pi-. Wait, you don't want to here about his shirt? But it was a very good shirt-! O.k. fine. I'll describe his chest.

(perverts)

It was green of course, with out hair, nipples, or a belly button but it was beautiful. It wasn't built like a human male. I it had muscles like abs going from top to bottom with wider triangle like muscles on his sides wrapping around his sides and probably went across his back. At the top of his chest the abs like muscles widened and turned square like, reaching across his shoulders. The whole impression was like a snake's scales turned flesh.

Gaz stared at the hot hunk of alien in front of her. She was almost drooling. 'GOD DAMN-IT!' she thought, "Why the HELL did I have to like dominant males?!!'

Gaz turned her head away, knowing her cheeks were red.

Zim watched her blush. He decided that he really liked that color on her. He was almost purring in pleasure, he knew that his body was amazing, but it was always nice to have someone let him know that.

The thought of his body reminded him that the thing he was going to do with the Gaz human was usually done naked. He decided to survey her body.

He took his contacts so that he could see her better, and then raked his eyes over her body. She had a chubby build and wide hips. She was even shorter than Zim and had very large breasts. He face was soft and child like, contrasting with her sharp eyes and odd hair cut. She was commanding but small, powerful but soft, wise but young, dangerous but so beautiful. She was the ultimate contradiction for Zim. A problem with no accepted answer. She was his kind of girl.

She was nothing like an Irken female, they were all sharp lines and ice, but Gaz was soft and her anger warmed her. Zim reached out a claw to touch her side. He stroked her hip running his claws down her leg, to get a feel for this perfect specimen. He decided that he would have to see what was under her black dress.

**Sorry for the long wait, i lost the note book with this story in it, but you'll get more soon.**


	6. skip a few

Gaz froze at the touch of his clawed hand. She was suddenly hyper aware of her body.

She knew that she was far from the ideal female. Her body was squishy and even though she was every strong she had no muscles. She wasn't thin, she had a baby face, and stretch marks. She new no one in his right mind would see her as attractive.

Lucky for her Zim was anything but in his right mind.

Zim began to knead her side, beginning at her hips and moving slowly up her rib cage. Gaz stared at Zim, watching his eyes drift closed on a groan, like he was the one being touched, not her.

Zim bent his head and laid it on her chest, Gaz's soft body giving under him with almost no pressure. A light hum came from his throat.

"Um? Zim? Can you let me go?" asked Gaz, hoping that he was distracted enough to obey her request. So she could throw him into a very deep hell, of her own creating.

Zim tilted is head up to see into Gaz's eyes. He smirked and said, "No, Gaz-human, Zim is not finished with you yet." His eyes turned a darker shade of red along with his thoughts, as he pushed up to kiss her on the neck, his long tongue curling out to slither on her neck, almost going all the way around.

Gaz shivered at the wet feeling and growled at her own weakness. Why was she letting this happen!

Those thoughts were drowned by her embarrassment of her reactions when he began to suck on her neck leaving hickys. She had SHIVERED and GASPED in PLEASURE!

Zim began to stroke down her chest with his dangerous claws. His throat, which was pressed to her shoulder, was vibrating with his purring.

Zim traveled up her neck and darted his tongue into her ear. She could FEEL his smirk when she couldn't contain her squeak. His teeth nicked her flesh as he charted her neck. Finding the most sensitive places on her pale flesh.

"Z-zim. Stop it now." Gaz stuttered, trying to force ice into her tone, and failing.

"Mhm." Zim responded as he continued to lick and nibble her skin, biting the skin under her ear when he felt her body tense.

Zim, it seemed, got more and more fuzzy-headed the more skin he tasted, and he wasn't nearly done tasting the delectable flesh on this creature he had captured in his claws and teeth.

He began to lick his way across her cheek till he came to her lips. He incased her lips with his own cutting off her strangled breaths with his tongue as it went in to explore the moist cavern that was the sweetest thing he had tasted yet.

He molded her lips to his as his tongue rapped itself around hers and squeezed. Zim didn't need to breathe as much as a human so he continued to kiss her, his hand clutching the back of her head, forcing the kiss deeper, as his other began to slice the front of her dress open, letting the cold air caress her sensitive flesh.

Gaz struggled for air, Zim wasn't letting her come up for a breath. She tried to turn her head but Zim's claw pricked her skin in warning. Gaz made mumbling sounds, demanding air, but a foggy area of her brain decided that this was a magnificent way to be smothered.

Zim finally let her up for air, but only after he seductively with drew his tongue making sure that she felt every millimeter of it on its way from her lips. He gave a shit eating grin that pushed Gaz to threaten him even in her gasping state.

"Zim (gasp) when I get free (gasp, gasp) I am going to through you into a nightm-"

"I know," he hummed, "a nightmare world of which I will not return. You us that line too much."

"Shut (gasp) up!"

Gaz continued to gasp for air as Zim seemed to remember why this was happening in the first place. He bent over to pick up the book that had been dropped

He began to read aloud. "If the female responds positively, engage in conversation."

Zim stopped reading and looked at Gaz another smirk adorning his face as he flipped thru the book.

"I believe we can skip the next few steps."

**I live and type, i had to write a freaking paper for my science class. About BANANAS! i have too much worthless info in my brain. and it's about bananas. don't kill me i have stories to finish.**

**the retarded PAIN!**


	7. sex, finally!

Gaz began to fume. She couldn't do anything! She flexed her arms in their holds. Zim's tentacles moved with her arms. She flexed her legs, the same thing happened.

Gaz began to shimmy her hips and twist her torso like a belly dancer. She growled as her struggles didn't have any affect. She ground her teeth as she arched her back and tried to dislodge the binds from her body but froze when another tentacle followed the curve of her spine and kept her in her arch, with her breasts thrust out.

Her eyes flashed to Zim's and to say they looked hungry would be like saying she was only annoyed when you took her Game-slave away. He was breathing hard and he flicked his tongue out, the Irken equivalent to a dog licking its chops.

(Ok Author thingy going in here, now to explain Zim's reaction I've got to give a little history lesson. A long, long time ago Irken life was not all about DOOM! and Irken PAKs were just shells on their backs, the way that Irken's chose mates were like any animal's. The males had to be strong and able to feed their mates, but that was all the males need to be. Females on the other hand had to at the peak of deadly; they were the ones that you must NEVER cross because you would end up dead. They strived to be the most fat because that would raise their birth rate and they need a strong male to fend off predators to make their job easier. So the only way that a male got a female was to dominate her during the mating, and if a male was really good the female would stay with them.)

(So imagine Zim's predicament. He's got the most dangerous female around and she is devilishly curved and he sees himself as the strongest invader ever. And this female won't submit? Well, he just has to work harder doesn't he?)

Two more of Zim's tentacles reached out and pulled Gaz's shirt over her breasts showing Zim that she wore a vampire piggy bra. Zim pulled her to him and bit the upper breast and then licked the abused flesh.

Gaz was biting her lips to keep from any noise that might encourage him, but it was becoming harder and harder, especially since he was so good at it! Zim Bit down hard on the slip of fabric that held the bra together and easily cut it. Reminding Gaz of how dangerous those teeth were. That thought was quickly drowned by the pleasure of his very long tongue curling around one very hard nipple. She let out a gasp as he tightened his tongue on it. Zim purred at her little sound of pleasure and decided he wanted to hear more.

Gaz had her eyes tightly shut as she gripped her bonds in hopeless pleasure as her hips flexed, demanded attention. Zim noticed this and was too happy to include them in the pleasure.

Gaz sensed Zim moving in front of her but was still surprised to feel her clawed hand running up her inner thigh. It ran between her legs and hooked a finger in her underwear and slowly pulled it down.

Zi9m smirked in amusement as he saw that they matched her bra. He had slithered down her body to bite the panties, breaking the elastic and throwing it behind him. He spread her legs and then spread her folds with his tongue. Using the knowledge he had gotten from computer, he made her truly enjoy the experience.

Gaz was close to tears. It was so good! It was much better than any of her toys. Zim's tongue was longer and he knew just what to do with it. She was almost sobbing from the pleasure.

"Z-zim! s-stop now o-or I-i'll----" she was cut off by zim suddenly pulling out his tongue and his claws pricking her butt.

"You'll what?" he said as he slowly stood up making sure that his body rubbed against every part of her on the way up. He stopped in front of her face and deliberately licked his lips, smirking at her. Gaz had the urges to slap that smirk off of his face or to kiss him. The later urge was looking very good at the moment.

"You'll scream?" He inserted a thick finger into her so suddenly she almost DID scream.

"You'll moan?" He sneered as a claw reached up to tweak her left nipple.

"You'll beg for more?"

He inserted another claw into her and Gaz gave a sharp yelp, widening her legs instinctively. She was panting, gulping back whimpers, cries and the begging words that zim was anticipating.

In a last attempt to be defiant, she raised her head to glare into Zim's eyes. Trying to put all of her anger into that glare. Which was the fiery anger of a thousand suns. It had no effect.

Zim gave a cocky grin and began to scissor his fingers in her. Gaz's eyes widened and her head rolled back. She lost all of the false control she had and began to thrust her hips up and down on his fingers while making strangled noises that sounded suspiciously like pleas.

Zim watched Gaz try to hit that final stage of pleasure, she looked so beautiful, her sultry gasps, her reddening skin, her purple unruly hair plastered to her sweaty skin as she twisted in his clutches.

She was a human goddess that demanded praise from every creature that was every created, but what truly made her beautiful in his eyes was that she was submitting to him! That he, Zim, had made this goddess cry and beg for his rough touch, had made her surrender her control of her body to the pleasure that he had ignited.

It was too much for him, her smell that had saturated the room, her salty taste still on his tongue, the FEEL of her. Zim threw his control to the wind and withdrew his claws from her withering body.

The pleading groan that had wiggled out of Gaz's throat at the loss of sensation turned into a gasp as she peeled her eyelids back and looked down.

Zim was out of his pants and grabbing her knees spreading her wide and then stepped inside.

Gaz saw what would enter her and was in shock, it was a long thick green dick covered in small mounds with small anemone like textures. Gaz opened her mouth to say something, anything, but whatever it was it was cut off by a scream as Zim thrust in. Pure bliss.

She felt every inch of him, the mounds adding a height of passion as they scrapped her insides. Gaz whimpered in hot needy pleasure as Zim stayed still inside her. She whimpered again.

Zim ignored her broken plea and waited, flexing some WONDERFUL muscles that caused his dick to wiggle slightly.

Gaz gasped at the pleasure and made a deep moan of begging, knowing that zim wanted to hear the words themselves. She would not go that low.

Zim flexed again, Gaz gave up.

She swallowed her pride and and gasped in a broken voice, "Zim! M-more, please?"

Zim smirked down at the shiving human in his hold and as she finally gave up everything.

"Gladly."

Zim pulled out till only the tip of him was still inside making Gaz whimper then thrust in hard bringing out a loud gasped name.

"ZIM!"

Zim really liked the sound of his name said like that. He thrust i8n again, using his position to9 make a demand in her ear. "Again."

"What?" Gasped Gaz, not at her best.

"My name, say it again." He punctured each word with a nip on her neck. "Say it."

"Z-zim." she forced out, not in entire control of her mouth, as his thrust became more forceful.

"Louder." He demanded with a hard swivel of his hips.

"Zim!"

"Louder." He demanded again reaching down to pinch a very, very, sensitive button of flesh between two claws.

(Miss Bitters class)

"Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom-"

"ZIM!!!!"

(back to the janitors closet.)

Gaz lay, completely boneless, on the floor as she glared at Zim put his disguise back on.

(lesson time! Some of you might have noticed that Zim didn't come. This is because male Irkens don't come. Not in the traditional sense. Their egos get huge after a mating because they lorded over a very dangerous female, and that is their ultimate pleasure. Weird huh?)

Zim finished dressing and turned back to Gaz. He was surprised to see that she was still on the floor, but then remembering his research he remembered that when a female has a very good time mating she becomes very weak afterward.

He smirked

"Gaz-mate, it appears that you can't move, " Gaz glared harder as she watched his smirk grow. She could almost see his ego inflate, "so acting on the human mating steps I will now take you to my house and make you eggs."

Zim bent over and scooped her up in his arms while arranging her cloths to cover her, he then kicked open the door and strode down the hall and out the door she had tried to flee from.

Gaz was soon asleep against her will as Zim cradled her to his chest purring as he strutted home.

The end.

Or is it?

"The Virginity of Tak."

Sequels rule.

**i am done here.**

**_bout fuckin' TIME!!!!_**


End file.
